Obliviate!
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Longfic. Harry/Hermione. Post-Deathly Hallows. Un hechizo mal ejecutado, memorias del pasado llenas de sentimientos y un futuro que debe reconstruirse desde las cenizas. ¿Lograrán unirlos? ¿Y qué pasará con Ron y Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, this fanfic is made for fun and entertainment I don't want any profit.

**Notas antes de empezar:** Este fanfic en ningún modo pretende atacar el final mostrado por Rowling, créanme, tuve varios años para digerir el epílogo y lo respeto, pero tampoco puedo evitar escribir de mis parejas favoritas.

La historia está situada inmediatamente después del término de la guerra, quizá uno o dos meses después. El epílogo no existe y como pueden ver, no existirá dado que quiero cambiar las parejas.

* * *

><p><strong>Obliviate!<strong>  
><strong>Capítulo Uno: <strong>**Memoria**

Como todas las mañanas, el despertador mágico de Hermione inundaba con su melódico sonido la pequeña habitación que compartía con Ginny en la Madriguera, recordándole que un nuevo día estaba comenzando y que aún debía resolver muchas cosas. La mañana se extendía por la casa, trayendo consigo los sonidos del resto de sus habitantes despertándose y deseándose buenos días. Todo parecía tan irreal aún, sobretodo para sus ojos castaños que sólo habían visto desgracias. La tranquilidad reinante se le antojaba fantasiosa, incluso demasiado perfecta y la sensación de que algo no estaba bien solía inundarla muy a menudo, similar a una opresión en el pecho que solía relacionar con los exámenes en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, nada estaba mal, nada era incorrecto. Y como el fénix que renace de sus cenizas, cantando aún más alto y hermoso para alegrar el día, así mismo iba renaciendo todo a su alrededor después de la guerra, lento pero seguro. Se veían por todas partes magos y brujas saliendo de sus letargos, actos heróicos no reconocidos durante el reinado de Voldemort siendo aclamados, familias felices reuniéndose... Los cimientos de un futuro que se antojaba perfecto, impertérrito y próspero. Y aún así no conseguía estar tranquila.

Se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama, vislumbrando todo a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, con esos ojos castaños que parecían indagar hasta lo más profundo de las cosas. Ginny yacía semi-despierta a su lado, sobre su cama, mirando el techo. Aún no recuperaba su sonrisa habitual ni esa leve picardía que no sabía que tenía hasta que la vio perdida, pero era algo que podía comprender, pues también pesaba sobre ella... la pérdida de Fred seguía calando fuerte en la familia.

La pérdida de Fred, la pérdida de Tonks, de Remus... Todos tenían un lugar al cual volver, una razón por la cual vivir y sin embargo, la muerte había ido por ellos en el peor momento, en el más inesperado y doloroso. ¿Sufriría ella el mismo dolor? Solía preguntárselo a menudo. Y dicha pregunta venía del hecho de que aún no había encontrado a sus padres, perdidos en Australia. Ellos también tenían una familia a la cual regresar, una hija que había hecho hasta lo imposible para protegerlos, ¿volverían a salvo? ¿O ella también perdería su sonrisa y alma por algún tiempo?

—¡Hermione, Ginny! ¡Mamá dice que el desayuno ya está listo! —Ron subía por las escaleras, sus pisadas hacían crujir el suelo, que parecía quejarse de su inusitada insensibilidad. La mujer compuso su rostro en un segundo, adoptando la misma mirada solemne que ocultaba sus sentimientos, Ron no podía verla dudosa, no cuando él mismo estaba tan frágil.

Ginny comenzó a quejarse por lo bajo, pues la noche anterior se había desvelado hablando con Luna sobre seres extraordinarios, no porque realmente le interesaran, sino más bien porque ese tipo de cosas solían distraerla lo suficiente como para olvidar el espacio vacío en la mesa que solía ocupar su hermano. No obstante, ambas se levantaron de la cama y tras dirigirse rápidas miradas, tratando de evaluar si su aspecto estaba presentable, salieron del lugar siguiendo los pasos de Ron que ya volvía al piso inferior.

Normalmente Hermione no habría permitido que la vieran tan desarreglada, solía quejarse de que los cuidados corporales eran tardados, pero tenía alma de mujer y cierto orgullo, mismo que se había esfumado en aquella tienda maloliente durante los meses de Guerra contra Voldemort, pues Ron y Harry la habían visto despeinada, ojerosa e incluso sucia en ocasiones, por lo cual unos cuantos cabellos desordenados en la mañana y el rostro demacrado ya no eran mucho obstáculo para ella.

—Buenos días, querida —le sonrió la señora Weasley, desde su puesto enfrente de los fogones, en los cuales se removía una buena cantidad de avena. Molly había estado mucho más amable con Hermione desde que se había enterado de su relación con Ron, e incluso de vez en cuando le susurraba cosas que la hacían sonrojarse con respecto al cuidado y hábitos de su hijo.

Esa mañana, mientras todos clavaban su vista en la olla con avena, hambrientos y deseosos, los pájaros cantaban suavemente por los campos alrededor de la casa y el sol iba deslumbrando el lugar, como si lo pintara suavemente de un tono más cálido. La chica se sintió abrumada por la atmósfera a su alrededor, casi vislumbrando entre sus párpados escenas similares en las cuales estaba con su familia; le temblaron las comisuras de los labios cuando su plato de avena estuvo frente a ella, porque aquel ambiente de febril armonía le recordaba a su casa.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry, bajando las escaleras hasta entrar al lugar, se tallaba los ojos con cierta pereza y su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, pero aún así sonreía con ganas.

Todos le contestaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo bromas habituales a esa hora sobre cualquier cosa, sin embargo, la voz de Hermione fue la última que rompió la avalancha de saludos y en ella se notó un deje de tristeza que ella sabía esconder muy bien. Harry dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia los castaños de su amiga, pero ésta evitó su mirada, como siempre que no quería que la vieran tan frágil y fingió que estaba muy interesada en su avena, por lo cual él dejó el tema por zanjado, por lo menos hasta después del desayuno.

.

Hermione se sentó debajo de un grueso árbol de manzanas y clavó su inteligente mirada en el partido de quidditch que se disputaba entre Ginny, Harry, Ron y George. Su mente sopesaba un montón de posibilidades, tanto buenas como malas, así como también planes de emergencia. Tenía que encontrar a sus padres, tenía que volver a esa casa donde había crecido junto con ellos, para que todo fuera perfecto de nuevo. Pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar, o de lo que pudiera no encontrar. Los mortífagos habían hecho de las suyas mientras ella se escondía en una tienda de campaña, habían destruido casas, puentes, personas, si algunos de ellos eran sus padres nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿A quién dirigirse?

A Harry y Ron no, definitivamente, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Pasar tantos meses juntos durante la guerra, los había hecho pensar en que necesitaban su propia individualidad, su propio espacio o dicho en pocas palabras, no se soportaban demasiado últimamente. Seguían siendo corteses el uno con el otro, se saludaban, compartían sus anécdotas con los demás sobre sus aventuras y por supuesto, eran tan amigos como siempre, pero en esos momentos ella prefería comerse a un hipogrifo que volver a ir de viaje con ambos. Y sabía que en el fondo ellos estaban de acuerdo.

¿Entonces a quién podía acudir? Jugueteó nerviosamente con el iluminador de Ron, que había tomado sin querer de su mesita de noche. Quizás no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para hacerlo, quizás el instrumento de Dumbledore también podría ayudarla a ella, no estaba haciendo nada malo (y se convenció por ello), sólo quería ver a sus padres. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que la desbordaran los sentimientos de necesidad, de cariño hacia las personas que le habían dado la vida y luego accionó el iluminador, que al no tener ninguna fuente de luz que extraer se quedó quieto, como siempre, dándole una apariencia algo boba.

No obstante, pasados unos segundos, empezó a desprenderse algo de su pecho, como si un dementor estuviera succionando algo cálido de su corazón, para tomar la forma de una esfera azulada, brillante y danzarina a la luz del mediodía. Hermione se quedó estupefacta, contemplando cómo la esfera se formaba frente a sus ojos, hecha de los sentimientos que había estado vertiendo ella. Si la tocaba se iría, aparecería justo donde ellos y podría abrazarlos, podría pedirles perdón, contarles lo que había pasado... Su dedo vagó por el aire, como si lo acariciara suavemente y se posó sobre la esfera, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Ron y Harry se dirigían hacia su amiga sin querer.

Sucedió en un breve instante, casi lo mismo que dura un parpadeo. La esfera de luz se metió dentro de Hermione, quien sólo atinó a poner un gesto de incredulidad, lo siguiente que todos supieron, una vez el grito de Ron y Harry hendió el aire, es que ella ya no estaba en el jardín de la Madriguera y que lo único que quedaba en el suelo, como señal de que había estado ahí era el libro de Pociones avanzadas que había llevado para entretenerse.

.

La sensación de ser transportada por ese extraño aparato era difícil de describir, era similar a viajar en un traslador, pues sentía una fuerte presión bajo su cuerpo que la impulsaba, pero a la vez, era acompañada de la misma sensación de incomodidad que brindaba la aparición, como si fuese impulsada por un tubo de goma muy estrecho. Había sido una imprudencia marcharse, de esas que no solía cometer nunca y el grito de sus amigos se había quedado atorado en su cerebro, resonando. Estarían preocupados por ella, sin duda. Pero no se iría hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, tras unos cuantos minutos de opresiva oscuridad, se encontró en un bonito parque lleno de familias, disfrutando de uno de los primeros días del verano y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que una muchacha había aparecido de la nada entre ellos, tan ciegos eran los muggles a las cosas fantásticas. Trató de orientarse por algunos letreros que lucían sus placas plateadas en las esquinas de las calles y se dio cuenta de que no estaba perdida cuando vislumbró una melena castaña, misma que pertenecía a su padre.

Su corazón dio un salto que bien pudo haberlo impulsado fuera de su pecho, en el cual la mujer posó su mano, como si tratara de comprobar que seguía ahí. Si su padre estaba ahí, entonces... Contuvo un grito que le hizo ganar las miradas airadas y desaprobatorias de todos quienes pasaban ese día por ahí, su madre estaba ahí y tenía un vientre de varios meses de embarazo, lo cual había supuesto un shock enorme para la castaña, quien por supuesto no se esperaba algo así de sus padres, no cuando parecían lo suficientemente grandes como para ello.

Cuidando que no la vieran y siempre esperando a que llegara el momento idóneo para deshacer el hechizo desmemorizador que les había lanzado antes de irse con Harry, con tal de mantenerlos a salvo, los siguió muy de cerca, tragándose las lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento porque estuvieran a salvo y por supuesto, felices. Quizás más de lo que esperaba que fueran sin ella. Dumbledore había inventado un artefacto perfecto, tan mágico como los sentimientos que siempre había defendido y ella se prometió a sí misma visitar su tumba cuando tuviera oportunidad, pues ese iluminador le había salvado la vida.

Después de un rato de estar en el parque, los padres de Hermione se dirigieron a su casa, presumiblemente para la hora de la comida, momento en el cual ella supo que no sería capaz de seguirlos más sin ayuda de medios mágicos y se decidió a desilusionarse, de manera que lo único que tuviera que cuidar fuera el sonido de sus pasos por las aceras y luego por las escaleras que llegaban a una bonita puerta de madera en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Durante el trayecto había oído la conversación que habían tenido sus progenitores, que oscilaba entre su vida cotidiana y los planes para el futuro bebé. Eso la hizo sentir un poco apartada. Lo había hecho por ellos, esperando que su existencia no les trajera problemas, pero ahora parecían estar mejor sin ella, incluso habían llenado el vacío con un hermanito. Se enjugó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, tenía que hacerlo, no importaba si la odiaban por haberlos engañado de esa manera. No podía vivir sin ellos. Ni sin su hermano o hermana. Tenía que hacerlo.

Entró a la pequeña casita, que de inmediato la transportó a los años vividos en Inglaterra, donde tenían una decoración similar, salvo que las fotografías no la incluían, ni había diplomas con su nombre, ni nada. Se decidió antes de deshacer su hechizo en echar un vistazo a las cosas que yacían en la casa, los muebles, las habitaciones, todo, mientras oía cómo sus padres comían en el piso de abajo. Quizás para ellos era invisible, tanto físicamente como en las fotografías, pero ella podía verse en todas ellas y en los álbumes guardados en la cómoda del estudio de su padre.

Había tantas fotos de ella, de sus padres, de sus amigos, tanto fuera de Hogwarts como dentro... Pronto volvería a todo eso, aunque el sentimiento de rechazo y temor fuera poderoso en su interior. Pronto volvería...

Su vista se quedó clavada en una fotografía de su primer año en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y ella se la habían tomado durante la fiesta de la Copa de las Casas. Pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta por qué le llamaba la atención, quizás era un brillo extraño en sus ojos, o la sonrisa desvaída que le dirigía a Harry, quien estaba a su lado. ¿Había algo por recordar de eso? ¿No estaban los recuerdos tan frescos como siempre? Y sin embargo, sentía al ver esas fotos, en esa casa donde nadie la conocía, que ella también se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —probablemente sus pasos habían hecho demasiado ruido sobre el piso de madera, pues su padre yacía en la entrada de la habitación, escudriñando con ojos entrecerrados todo a su alrededor.

Era tiempo.

Levantó su desilusionada mano con la varita fuertemente agarrada a ella y lo apuntó, antes de pronunciar las palabras para deshacer el hechizo.

Pero supo que algo había ido mal cuando ella misma salió despedida hacia atrás, golpeándose con la comoda y a su vez, con el montoncito de libros y álbumes que cayó de ella.

Lo último que supo antes de quedar inconsciente fue que su padre seguía escudriñando el aparentemente vacío cuarto y que su cerebro empezaba a rebobinarse, hasta siete años atrás.

_Hay cosas mucho más importantes que los examenes, como la amistad, y... Oh, Harry..._

¿Qué más iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había recordado eso en particular?

Sus párpados temblaron antes de cerrarse y no supo si fue un sinsentido o el propio hilo de sus pensamientos el que completó la oración.

_... como la amistad, y... el amor..._

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Este fanfic lo empecé a escribir cuando salió la primera película de Deathly Hallows, inspirada por esa escena del baile que todos los fans del Harmony amamos x'DD. Hasta ahora he escrito tres capítulos, aunque no están revisados y en eso estoy. Bueno, no sé cómo empezar, nunca he escrito otro longfic que no sea de YGO, así que ni idea de qué decir x'D.

Sólo espero que les guste, me dejen sus opiniones, críticas, comentarios, cualquier cosa es bienvenida.

Muchas gracias por leer.

El próximo capítulo estará arriba el próximo miércoles sin falta.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Obliviate!**  
><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>  
><strong>Hogar<strong>

Durante un mísero momento, pequeños e insignificantes segundos de su vida, Harry sintió cómo la pesadilla de Voldemort volvía hacia él, casi aplastándolo contra el muro de perfecta felicidad que había creado, pensó de pronto que se vería rodeado de mortífagos, tratando de luchar por su vida y sumergido otra vez en un laberinto de terror y confusión. Sin embargo, esa impresión sólo duró muy poco, el mismo tiempo que empleó Hermione en llegar a Australia y en el cual él se dio cuenta de que sólo era una 'pequeña desaparición misteriosa'. Aún así, su grito hendió el aire, al unísono con el de su pelirrojo amigo, mientras ambos bajaban en picada de sus escobas hasta el punto exacto donde la castaña había desaparecido, como si buscaran que ella estuviera ahí debajo de una piedra.

Ron empezó a farfullar como loco y el moreno estuvo casi seguro de que la misma sensación de miedo que había tenido él se había apoderado de su mente, Ron casi había perdido a Hermione en una ocasión y eso lo había dejado un tanto frágil.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Ginny, bajando justo después de ellos y dirigiéndole una mirada bastante elocuente a Harry quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Se ha desaparecido, ¿qué tiene eso de raro? —murmuró George, soltando un largo bostezo, sin duda bastante contrariado porque el partido fuera interrumpido por algo que él consideraba insignificante y normal—. Ahora, quizás fue a atenderse a San Mungo, aún no puedo creer que se haya fijado en ti, ella se dio cuenta y supo que había algo mal en su cabeza —luego soltó una leve risita y se alejó carcajeándose hasta la Madriguera.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Harry con voz fuerte, aunque en realidad no hacía ninguna falta pues Ron seguía llamando a su amiga a voz en cuello, esperando que saliera de la nada—. Ron, ¡Ron! —tomó con fuerza su hombro y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara—. Hermione estará bien, sólo se ha desaparecido, es como dice George, algo normal. Ya volverá.

—Seguro se ha acordado de algún pendiente en el Ministerio —acotó Ginny, asintiendo con solemnidad y al mismo tiempo dirigiéndole una mirada apaciguadora.

—Sí, sí, tienen razón —por un momento Harry creyó que Ron se echaría a reír ahí mismo, pero no fue así y las comisuras de sus labios sólo se limitaron a tirar un poco hacia arriba, componiendo una sonrisa resignada. Él también había creido que todo el mal del mundo regresaba a caer sobre sus cabezas e incluso alguna parte de él llegó a recordar a Malfoy gritando, muchos años atrás, casi como en una película vieja: ¡Los siguientes serán los sangresucia! Pero ya no había nadie que los persiguiera, ya no había guerra, ni enemigos y por eso sonrió al notar lo tonto que había sido. Hermione regresaría, por supuesto que sí.

Tras unos instantes en los cuales nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca para obviar varios hechos sospechosos, como que la mujer había dejado su libro entreabierto y que no había mencionado nada a nadie, todos acordaron regresar a la Madriguera para ayudar a Molly con los preparativos del almuerzo y otras cosas. Ron iba a la cabeza, sosteniendo el libro de Hermione con ambas manos, como si esperara que se dibujara el paradero de su novia en la cubierta, mientras que Harry y Ginny, un poco rezagados intercambiaban miradas un poco sospechosas y elocuentes.

—Creo que sé dónde está Hermione —susurró Ginny, mientras un gnomo pasaba corriendo por entre sus piernas y se perdía entre el montoncito de calderos y botas viejas en el jardín—. Ella no quería que nadie se diera cuenta y mucho menos Ron, para no preocuparlo, ya sabes. Pero desde hace unas semanas desea ver a sus padres. No estoy diciendo que haya ido ahora, no sabe por dónde empezar a buscar, pero podría estar recolectando información o qué se yo.

Harry recordó brevemente que su amiga le había mencionado que les había hecho un encantamiento desmemorizador a sus padres y que éstos se habían mudado a Australia, pero como bien decía Ginny, ella no tenía los medios para llegar hasta allá ni sabía por dónde empezar, así que decidió engañarse justo como Ron y su novia y decirse así mismo que ya volvería.

.

Hermione despertó ante un tumulto considerable, armado por la voz de una mujer que ella conocía muy bien, su voz era chillona y a la vez, un tanto curiosa y escéptica. Era la voz de su madre, aunque le costó trabajo reconocerla y aún más al lugar en el cual se encontraba, un pequeño despacho de color azul metálico lleno de estanterías con libros y en cuya entrada estaba su padre, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás, como si quisiera proteger algo. Pero todo estaba incorrecto, ¿no? ¡Ella era su hija! ¿Por qué parecían temerle? Su aletargada mente tardó en procesar los detalles, casi como si fuera una computadora vieja y descompuesta, trabajando a marchas forzadas para recuperar la información. Recordaba como si hubiera sucedido hacía mucho tiempo, el desayuno de esa mañana en la Madriguera, la cara curiosa de Harry al dirigir sus ojos hacia ella, la sonrisa de Ron cuando la vio entrar a la cocina, el inicio del partido de quidditch con unos cuantos comentarios subidos de tono por parte de Ginny...

Y luego un dolor horrible hendió su cráneo, como si alguien estuviera quemándolo al rojo vivo, como si fuera a partirse en dos para dejar al descubierto esa combinación de órganos que le daban su inteligencia. Y aunque podía recordar aún los sucesos de esa mañana e ir desbaratando el misterio de su paradero, otras imágenes se desdibujaban bajo sus párpados, como una película antigua haciendo aparición. Todas las imágenes eran de Harry, de ese pequeño Harry de doce años de edad siendo molestado por los alumnos de Slytherin; de ese Harry de trece años de edad, que siguió siendo su amigo aún cuando Ron le había dejado de hablar y justo después del recuerdo Harry, le sucedió una silueta mirándose en el espejo, con el cabello tan esponjado que no se podía distinguir en la oscuridad del baño de las niñas. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era ese torrente de recuerdos? No pudo llegar a saberlo, su madre empezó a farfullar nuevamente, mientras ella se ponía de pie, dejando caer varios libros que le habían causado una contusión en la frente.

—¡Edward! ¡Mira, mira, ha tirado los libros que estaban encima de él! ¡No tiene lógica! ¡No puede ser! —se indignó la mujer, dirigiendo sus ojos castaños hasta donde la desilusionada Hermione yacía, sin comprender por qué sus padres no la reconocían aún estando frente a ellos.

—Cálmate, Mónica —le pidió el hombre, velando por la salud de ella y de su hijo al mismo tiempo. Era ilógico e inexplicable, pero no dejarían que los asustara, no hasta saber qué era. El hombre tomó un volumen pesado del librero más cercano y lo empuñó como si fuera una espada, esperando sin duda el momento adecuado de lanzárselo al 'extraño ser'.

—Ya veo —murmuró con calma Hermione, mirando sus propias y translúcidas manos mientras todo hacia clic en su cabeza. Levantó su varita con elegancia, sabiendo que entre más rápido tomara medidas más rápido podría recobrar la calma de tener a sus padres con ella. Levantó el encantamiento desilusionador y como el acto de magia que era, su cuerpo fue apareciendo de la nada: primero la cabeza, peinada con una larga trenza que le caía por la espalda, luego los hombros cubiertos por una blusa de color lavanda y por último sus piernas, pantalones y zapatos. Para ella natural y normal al vivir en el mundo de la magia, sin embargo, sus padres lo habían olvidado todo y la repentina aparición de una mujer en su sala casi les salta el corazón, mucho más a su madre que casi se da el susto de su vida.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué eres tú? —la fingida y tranquila voz del señor Granger interrogó al ser en cuestión frente a ellos, algo le decía que la conocía, que se habían reunido alguna vez, pero lo atribuía a los delirios de alguien medio asustado.

—Pronto lo comprenderán —por milésima vez esa tarde, la varita de la mujer se alzó en el aire, como si desenvainara una espada y fue dirigida hacia las personas frente a ella, quienes se atemorizaron aún más. Pronunció el conjuro sabiendo que pronto todo acabaría, que volvería con Ron a la Madriguera y vivirían felices comiendo perdices, pero nada sucedió. Sus palabras sonaron cómicas, incluso ridículas y ningún signo de recuperación se mostró en los rostros de los Granger. ¡Otra vez! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué ese día nada le salía bien? Dirigió su varita varias veces más hacia ellos, dando florituras y soltando palabras ininteligibles a los oídos de sus objetivos, pero nada sucedió, salvo que se vio como una chiflada.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? Te advierto que nosotros no... —sin embargo, el señor Granger no completó la frase, pues fue eclipsado por el sonido de una llorosa Hermione pasando por su lado sin dar ninguna explicación. Había pasado muchas emociones por ese día y no estaba segura de poder aguantar muchas más. Todo iba mal y no podía encontrar la respuesta, ni aún con su inteligencia. Su hechizo no funcionaba, se acordaba de la teoría perfectamente, palabra por palabra e incluso la había practicado a escondidas en la Madriguera, pero parecía inútil...

Sus pies encontraron la salida automáticamente e hizo oídos sordos a los gritos que le pedían regresara para dar una explicación. No podía darla. No en ese estado, tras haberse enterado de que iba a tener un hermano y de que todo parecía mejor sin ella. Temía echarse a llorar o incluso peor, temía cometer una idiotez. Sacó el iluminador de Ron de su bolsillo una vez se vio en la tranquila y solitaria calle de ese vecindario, caminó varias zancadas hasta quedar oculta por un jardincito improvisado y lo accionó. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera escucharla, que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Solía actuar como una persona dura, pero a veces, sólo a veces... Necesitaba de alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Ron había mejorado considerablemente en ese aspecto, confortándola; no obstante, su mente vagó a una escena imprecisa que no creyó que tuviera más significado que el de la amistad que los unía y dicha escena era ese baile improvisado por Harry, muchos meses atrás, en aquella olorosa tienda, mientras ella sentía que su mundo se venía encima. Había sido un gesto bastante amable por parte de Harry que no tenía ni idea de mujeres, la había hecho sentir más tranquila durante un rato. Y ahora necesitaba de eso, así que, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y componiendo una pose solemne y tranquila, se desapareció hacia el lugar que más ansiaba su corazón además de la casa de sus padres y ése era el lugar donde estaban las demás personas que amaba.

Quizás algún otro día podría volver...

.

Tras una comida bastante deliciosa por parte de Molly y una tarde de quidditch salpicada de miradas nerviosas hacia el árbol del cual había desaparecido Hermione; Harry decidió que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada más y se había sentado en el alfeizár de la ventana de la habitación de Ron con Volando con los Canons apoyado en las piernas, dispuesto a leerlo por millonésima ocasión. No le disgustaban para nada esos días de paz y tranquilidad, ni mucho menos el ocio en el cual se veía involucrado de vez en cuando; planeaba regresar a Hogwarts cuando estuviera reconstruido y seguir con su sueño de ser auror, pero en esos momentos sólo quería disfrutar de la paz interminable de una tarde de otoño, incluso si ésta se veía un poco afectada por el nerviosismo de Ron, que conseguía contagiarlo.

Sí, tenía Volando con los Canons sobre las piernas y la vista fija sobre el título de un capítulo, pero no podía leerlo, su mente no conectaba las ideas de manera coherente y eso se debía a que Hermione no estaba ahí, como decía Ron de vez en cuando. Harry estaba consciente de que Hermione era una bruja muchísimo mejor cualificada que él en muchos aspectos y no temía mucho de que le sucediera algo peligroso cuando ya lo había salvado en varias ocasiones, sin embargo y como ya se ha dicho, el miedo de Ron contagiaba y el moreno no se sorprendía de echar miradas curiosas por la ventana esperando que en cualquier momento ella apareciera, mientras su mejor amigo hacía una especie de guardia en el sitio en el cual se había esfumado, motivo de algunas burlas de parte de George y Ginny.

Los ojos como esmeraldas del muchacho estaban fijos en el cielo sin ver ni pensar nada en particular cuando una temblorosa esfera de color azul metálico se posó en medio de las camas que Ron y él compartían en la habitación, era algo indescriptible y pareció llegarle el eco de las palabras de su amigo aquella noche con la cierva plateada, palabras que trataban de narrar las maravillas creadas por el misterioso artefacto diseñado por Dumbledore. Sin embargo, la visión duró escasos segundos y pronto fue reemplazada por la silueta de una mujer que apareció justo frente a sus ojos, la misma que Ron había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo.

—¡Hermione! —dio un salto de su asiento y dejó su libro sobre la mesita más cercana, ella no se veía bien y se preguntó si había encontrado problemas en su camino en la búsqueda de sus padres, esa que Ginny había mencionado como una posible opción.

—Oh, Harry, hola —su voz sonaba nasal y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, no esperaba encontrar a nadie tan pronto y mucho menos aparecerse en ese lugar, lo cual le complicaba mucho las cosas, pues no había tenido tiempo de inventar una mentira ingeniosa para su ausencia.

—¿Encontraste a tus padres? —la pregunta de Harry casi la hace dar un salto ya que no podía explicarse de dónde exactamente había conseguido la información. Además de eso, la mención de sus padres desencadenó el torrente de recuerdos sobre ese día que había preferido fingir que no existían. Pronto sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, porque no podía explicar todo ello sin sentirse inmensamente miserable. Sus padres, su nueva vida, su nuevo hijo, que no la reconocieran, que el hechizo no funcionara, la huida...

—¡Oh, Harry! —hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así o más bien, quizás nunca lo había hecho, pues ella solía ocultarle sus emociones muy a menudo, a pesar de que él podía intuirlas perfectamente. La joven se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar levemente, como si sólo fuera una leve brisa de una tormenta que se había desatado lejos, quizás en el lugar del cual había llegado.

Hermione había prometido no hablar del tema, resolverlo ella misma, ya que ella misma lo había causado, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba relatándole todo a su amigo, haciendo pausas forzadas ante sus preguntas atónitas y también sintiendo que el peso se iba un poco de su pecho. En cuanto a Harry, no supo muy bien qué hacer, nunca se le habían dado bien esas cosas y la única vez que probó hacer algo por ella fue rechazado, ¿sucedería lo mismo? Casi podía oír el eco de la canción proveniente del radio mágico y mirar el rostro desilusionado y triste de Hermione, sin que pudiera tocar su corazón en lo más mínimo el mísero intento que había hecho. No obstante, ella le había enseñado que cuando se veía a una mujer llorar debía de ser consolada, era una lección que Cho le había dejado aprender y para ello no servirían palmaditas en la espalda.

Él no solía ser de abrazos, nunca había aprendido la manera correcta de relacionarse con los demás y su mente estaba tan cerrada a algún contacto íntimo con alguien más que ese tipo de demostraciones le parecía embarazoso, pero en ese caso se requería, por lo menos hasta que Ron hiciera acto de aparición, librándolo de la vergonzosa tarea.

—No llores, Herm —murmuró, como si estuviera hablándole a una persona en su lecho de muerte y se sorprendió de oír que su voz sonaba calmada, justo como la de Kingsley, que tenía ese extraño efecto tranquilizador—. No llores —repitió y completó el gesto pasando un brazo torpemente alrededor de ella, para que sintiera que no estaba sola o algo por el estilo—. Tus padres están bien, eso es lo que cuenta. La próxima vez el hechizo te saldrá, ¿no decía Hagrid que no habían inventado un hechizo que no pudieras lograr? Yo pienso lo mismo. Fueron sólo nervios, así que la próxima vez lo harás bien.

Una risita llorosa fue lo único que le contestó, pero tampoco estaba esperando mucho más, si era sincero, al menos se sentía un tanto mejor como para reír. Lo que él no sabía era que lo que le daba risa a la castaña era el intento de Harry de ser amable y tenía que admitir que lo hacía bastante bien para alguien que nunca había tenido mucho tacto.

—Gracias, Harry, ya me siento mejor —la mujer se separó suavemente de su amigo, sonriéndole a manera de agradecimiento y miró hacia el cielo nocturno que se dibujaba por la ventana. Estaba hambrienta y seguro que Ron preocupado, ¿qué mejor ocasión para asegurarle que estaba bien?—. Bueno, iré a cenar, espero que la señora Weasley haya guardado algo para mí.

—Ajá —de pronto el muchacho se sintió extrañamente cohibido y regresó a su aún inútil lectura. Oyó que los pasos de Hermione se dirigían hacia la puerta y también cómo ésta se abría para dejarla salir, sin embargo, no se esperó el último comentario de su amiga.

—No le digas a Ron —pidió con voz calmada, casi como si la escena anterior no hubiera sucedido—. No quiero preocuparlo de más.

Y tras decir esto último, su delgada silueta desapareció por el corredor.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Primero que todo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos/alertas, me sorprendí de la cantidad. Espero que el fanfic aún sea de su agrado y ya saben que cualquier comentario es siempre bien recibido, sea crítica o no.

Y bueno, ¿hasta ahora qué tal les parece? Quiero ponerle algo de misterio, y aún así no tengo ni la menor idea de si está del todo entendible x'D. De cualquier modo espero desarrollar el tema principal rápido para que no se aburran, hay muchos secretos por ahí que develar~

¡Un saludo y gracias por leer! Como siempre, nos vemos el próximo miércoles~


End file.
